No Matter Where, Always By Your Side
by AkiyamaF
Summary: One-shot que muestra un tipo de vida más o menos cruda de Allen y Kanda en Rusia, donde ambos chicos deben tragar su orgullo y pudor para seguir adelante cuando el momento lo amerite, mientras el miedo está siempre ahí, acosandolos. AreKan (Allen activo, Kanda pasivo... en cierto modo kkk)


Aun no lograba abrir los ojos y ya sabía que el sol intentaba hacerse presente, pasando entre las grietas de las paredes formadas con tablas tan viejas como el pueblo mismo. El olor a humedad las impregnaba y por ende toda la habitación.

Intentó incorporarse de aquel mohoso colchón, pero el dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió antes de siquiera moverse un centímetro. Aun no se recuperaba de la herida que le infligieron, ya había pasado poco más de una semana y nada.

Movió lentamente su mano, palpando a su lado. Se encontraba solo, al menos en el colchón. Los ruidos de las calles le impedían saber si el otro se encontraba en la casa. ¿Cabaña? Choza... ¿?... ¿Pocilga? Exactamente. Un cuartucho viejo que olía a mierda. Pero luego de unos días, el sentido del olfato se acostumbraba a esto. Además, el otro hacia todo lo posible por mantener limpio y libre de ratas. Con el menor postrado, y con tal herida, debía mantenerlo así.

Se quejó del dolor, sin poder evitarlo, pero aquella fue una señal para indicarle al otro sujeto que estaba despierto. Estaba ahí, escuchó sus pasos acercándose. Y no es como que el lugar fuera tan grande como para que se demorara en aparecer.

No había puerta que necesitara abrir y simplemente se recargó en el umbral para verificar que el chico estuviera realmente despierto y no fueran las quejas que no podía reprimir mientras dormía.

Volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con los otros que le veían desde arriba, esperando.

-Hola... -Habló débilmente con un atisbo de cansancio y ensueño, entregándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola -Respondió firme soltando sus brazos, que hasta hace un momento estaban cruzados- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-...Muy mal... y apesto...

-Lo sé perfectamente -Se burló, acercándose a paso lento hacia él, inclinándose para tomarle la temperatura, corrió su flequillo tocando su frente con el dorso externo de su mano- Ya no tienes fiebre -Dijo incorporándose- Calentaré agua para que te laves.

-Gracias...

El azabache le miró. Había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, como si el dolor le devolviera a la inconsciencia.

[...]

Le removió bruscamente del brazo, recibiendo un retorcido movimiento de dolor. Bufó molesto, de todas formas no sabía ser delicado.

-Oye, despierta, el agua está lista

-… -Tomó aire, para intentar hablar- Bueno…-Pero solo surgió un suspiro.

-Ven –Le tomó del brazo, alzándolo, e ignorando las quejas del chico se lo llevó casi a rastras al baño.

Otro cuarto, más pequeño que la habitación donde dormían, e increíblemente estrecho. Con suerte había un lavamanos y un inodoro, ambos manchados, gastados con óxido, moho y otras cosas de las que no sería agradable mencionar. En el espacio sobrante, había un banquito donde se sentaría el muchacho albino; en el suelo, de cemento, lleno de manchas e igualmente cubierto por aquel hongo verdoso, había una fuente de lata levemente oxidada más o menos grande, que hacía sentir aún más reducido el espacio sobrante del baño. Estaba totalmente lleno de agua caliente y dos baldes pequeños flotando sobre ésta. El muchacho de ojos grises, al momento de sentarse, se recargó en la pared y el hombro del mayor para no caer ante la falta de equilibrio que el dolor de cabeza y de abdomen le provocaba.

Los sollozos de dolor no cesaban, poniendo al japonés más nervioso de lo que estaba, intentando terminar lo más pronto posible. Le sacó los calcetines de un tirón cada uno, para ir con los pantalones, desabrochándolos rápidamente. Lo levantó un poco para poder quitarlos junto a la ropa interior.

-O-Oye espera –Subiendo su tono de voz levemente, se quejó avergonzado, viéndose expuesto frente al mayor.

-No es para tanto, no tienes nada que yo no tenga –Le restó importancia para arrojar la ropa fuera del baño y evitar que se mojara.

-De todas formas yo

-Ya cállate, está hecho –Le interrumpió.

Puso su atención en la camisa del chico, la que debía ser blanca y que ahora estaba sucia y maloliente, amarillenta, roja y algo café con la sangre seca en el abdomen. La desabrochó sin mucho cuidado, debía apresurarse, el albino ya estaba temblando ligeramente del frío, pero tampoco era la idea arrancarle los botones, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para remendar. Le costó quitársela, la sangre la había pegado a la herida, a pesar de que tuviera unos vendajes que la ocultaran. El olor era repugnante, el menor lo sabía y estaba avergonzado, pero el moreno no se lo echaba en cara, ahora arreglaría ese detalle de todas formas. Después de arrojar fuera la camisa, se dedicó a los vendajes, ya era tiempo de lavarlos también. En ello demoró un poco más, el frío seguía colándose por entre las tablas de la pared y el chico le informó que estaba sintiendo nauseas nuevamente, cabreándose un poco.

-Gracias…–Dijo bajito, soltándose del hombro ajeno, cuando el otro terminó- Por favor cierra la puerta para asearme y cuando termine te –Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como su compañero le vertía en la cabeza agua más o menos caliente con uno de los pequeños baldes, mojándolo casi por completo.

-Como si fueras capaz de hacerlo tú solo –Recibiendo una mirada atónita y reprobatoria continuó, tomando un pedazo de tela mojada, la frotó en la barra de jabón para comenzar a lavar las piernas del chico.

Con un sonrojo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas, enmudeció, tragándose sus reclamos, afirmándose nuevamente en el hombro del moreno y en la pared para no caer. Vio como el otro le pasaba la tela por las rodillas, quitando la mugre de hace días, frotando en sus velludas pantorrillas y sus pies, haciendo que se retuerza del dolor al causarle cosquillas. Mojó el trapo en el otro pequeño balde, enjuagando y dejando el agua con suciedad, para volver a frotarlo en la barra de jabón y seguir con los brazos, provocando las mismas sensaciones en sus axilas.

-Ya deja de quejarte –Le reprendió al oír su risa lastimera.

-Pero me hace cosquillas –Respondió apenas, con lágrimas de dolor queriendo llegar a sus mejillas.

-Idiota –Le insultó, para luego terminar de fregar en las axilas que ya tenían unos cuantos vellos de chico de dieciséis, pasando a sus hombros. Ignorando las quejas del menor por la rudeza con la que limpiaba su cuello, prosiguió a limpiar la tela nuevamente para ir a su espalda tallandola con rapidez. No podía negar que el chico se veía muy cómico (tierno) al tiritar de tal manera por el frío, parecía un pollito mojado, pero tampoco era bueno que pescara un resfriado, teniendo ya malestares por la herida que aún no sanaba.

De su espalda pasó a su pecho bien trabajado, lavó sobre la cicatriz a su derecha y con cuidado rodeo la herida. Ahora con algo de sangre, enjuagó la tela para luego tomar el balde vacío y, llenándolo con el agua caliente de la fuente, lo vertió sobre su cuello para mojarle en casi toda su extensión. Luego otra vez, y otra sobre sus piernas. Tomó la barra de jabón, mojándolo en el balde para tener de esa sustancia en sus manos, lo dejo a un lado y llevó una de sus manos al miembro del chico.

-Espera. No ¿Qué haces? –Ruborizado intentó apartarle, no se sentía cómodo, él mismo podía hacer eso.

-Ya deja de quejarte, no es la primera vez que lo toco.

-No es agradable que seas tú quien lave mi pene, estúpido.

-No pienso metérmelo a la boca cuando no te lo has lavado en días, imbécil.

-Yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente –Intentó redirigir la mano izquierda, negra y de dígitos largos, de la pared a su miembro, pero de inmediato perdió el equilibrio, rasguñando la espalda del mayor para no caer hacia atrás, cosa que el otro impidió afirmándole de la cintura con la otra mano. El dolor se reflejó en su semblante, junto con la impotencia al ver su debilidad y notar que inmediatamente su herida comenzó a sangrar levemente.

-Claro –Respondió con sarcasmo al tiempo que volvía hacia el pene del albino. El otro miraba con molestia o vergüenza, mientras el mayor le lavaba los testículos y los vellos púbicos de la pelvis ensangrentada.

Se lavó las manos y volvió a sacar agua caliente para enjuagar aquella parte intima.

-No, eso sí que no –Reaccionó firme al ver que el otro iba a lavar su parte trasera, y sin dejarlo responder, agregó- Solo ayuda a levantarme, lo hare yo –El moreno enarcó una ceja para luego suspirar, ya había torturado mucho al chico, si le lavaba el trasero como a un bebé, sería demasiado humillante para el albino. Mojó la barra de jabón y se la pasó, el chico, con su mano derecha comenzó a lavarse mientras su compañero le sostenía firmemente para que no cayera, a pesar de que hacer fuerza en esa posición, le hiciera sangrar más.

Luego de enjuagarse, y lavarse las manos, volvió a afirmarse para que el mayor le lavara el cabello. Definitivamente, el chico estaba cabreado, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, la cabeza le palpitaba y ahora se sentía un inútil.

[...]

En cierto modo, todo eso parecía un desperdicio, ahora estaba limpio y seco, pero cuando se pusiera su ropa, nuevamente apestaría a los mil demonios.

-Aun no te saques la toalla de la cabeza, lavaré los vendajes y vendré a curarte.

-Claro –Obedeció, sentado en el colchón, apoyado en la pared, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior y con una toalla vieja en la cabeza. Miró su abdomen mientras escuchaba al otro pasearse fuera de la habitación. Era una herida horrible, no le ponía en riesgo vital pero dolía asquerosamente. De todas formas ya estaba cicatrizando, aunque no le daba un mejor aspecto. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y estiró su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar la frazada y así taparse hasta la pelvis, la lana picaba y estaba algo putrefacta (no solo por recibir el aroma del adolescente, sino que también le afectaba el olor a humedad), pero era pesada y le daba algo de calor que las paredes del cuartucho no le ofrecían ante el crudo invierno de San Petersburgo. Tocó su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos derechos, al menos ahora se sentía bien, más liviano, y ya no tenía la piel grasienta y pestilente como hace días. Ahora, con comer algo y con la medicina que el chico de oscuros ojos le daría, estaría mucho más revitalizado.

De pronto escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, asustándose, quitándole abruptamente todo el buen humor que brevemente había adquirido. Tocaban fuerte y reiteradamente y eso no le tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Los habían descubierto?

¿Los habían encontrado ya?

Escuchó como el mayor caminó hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió. Estaría viendo, seguramente, de quién se trataba. Creyó escuchar que desenvainaba su espada, pero sus sentidos le engañaron, Mugen estaba a su lado, en un extremo de la habitación. Entonces, quizá no era él quien desenfundó una espada. O simplemente sus nervios ya le daban delirios.

Al fin escuchó abrir la puerta, si lo había hecho, entonces, no se debía tratar de algún enemigo. O eso creyó, hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, le aterró.

Agudizó su oído y escuchó a su compañero hablar con otra persona, un hombre también, pero no le reconocía y, por como era su voz, se notaba ser alguien grande y mayor, incluso más que el moreno.

Escuchó como el otro sujeto alzaba la voz, pero no lograba entender lo que decían, al parecer era del lugar, ya que no hablaban inglés. Escuchó un golpe sordo y luego silencio. Nada… ¿Qué rayos ocurría?

Se abrió la puerta, cerrándose nuevamente. Alerta, esperó a que la persona apareciera, relajándose al notar que era su compañero de azabaches cabellos, pero…

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –Espetó, alzando la voz lo más que su estado le dejó, no solo pidiendo explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido afuera, sino el porqué de haber sido golpeado en el pómulo izquierdo.

En silencio se acercó al chico, tomando la toalla de su cabeza para seguir secando sus cabellos húmedos- No es nada malo, era el señor Lebeziatnikov –El menor se relajó un tanto más al oír el nombre del casero, pero eso no le quitaba lo preocupado, había pasado un susto y agradeció que haya sido en vano.

-¿Vino a cobrar?

-Sí… –Quedaron en silencio unos momentos, metidos en sus propios pensamientos- No podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo más.

-Entonces, ¿No le pagaste al casero?

-Nos quedan seis rublos y veinticinco copecs, no nos queda comida como para más de tres días y debo comprarte más medicina, aunque aparté unas dos grivnas para eso, en vez de gastar el dinero en la renta compraré unos boletos de tren para que salgamos del país.

Ante lo dicho, no agregó más. Se sintió culpable y molesto por ser una carga, pero aun había algo que rondaba por su cabeza y le carcomía.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara?

Pero nada, no le respondió. Al notarlo, le detuvo las manos al mayor, sacando la toalla para poder verlo; estaba en mejores condiciones que él, sobre todo en la salud, lo que le daba oportunidad para estar aseado todos los días, siempre perfecto, desde que lo conoció. Ahora con el ojo medio morado, pero mañana estaría mejor, un poco de hielo lo arreglaría, si fuese necesario. Éste le miró y siguió sin darle respuesta alguna. Dejó la toalla a un lado y se incorporó para intentar salir de la habitación.

-Kanda –Le tomó del brazo y le haló hacia sí, atrapando sus labios, algo resecos por el frío, con los propios con sabor a jabón.

[...]

-A-ahh… umm –Pequeños gemidos, casi en susurros, que el albino intentaba por todos sus medios acallar con el dorso de su mano izquierda. Unos pequeños trapos viejos, amarrados, que hacían de almohada, no le entregaban una altura suficiente para poder divisar como los flequillos oscuros subían y bajaban acorde a los movimientos que hacia el mayor, al practicarle un lento y tortuoso sexo oral.

Ya llevaban un rato, poco antes de que el sol en San Petersburgo se escondiera, dejando al pueblo más frío que en el día. Pero este tipo de actividad les entregaría un calor suficiente como para sustituir a una estufa, brasero o lo que fuera, para poder pasar bien el resto de la noche... Excusas.

El japonés sintió como el líquido pre seminal, comenzaba a darle un sabor distinto a su boca y, teniendo en cuenta lo duro y grande que estaba ya el pene del albo, supo que iría por su primer orgasmo de la noche, por lo que dejo de jugar con su lengua en el sensible y suave glande para engullir totalmente el caliente órgano masculino, hasta toparlo en su garganta. Sacando un gemido más o menos fuerte, que el otro no pudo reprimir. Subió y bajó unas veces más para sentir como la palpitante extensión dejaba salir la semilla del chico.

Lo miró. Se miraron directamente, viendo en ambos chispas de deseo, brillos en ambos ojos, brillos de pasión y lujuria.

El mayor saboreó la semilla blanquecina, de agrio olor, ante la mirada atenta del otro muchacho, notando que el miembro de éste, se endurecía nuevamente.

-¿Excitado otra vez? –Dijo con gracia o intento de burla, pero su voz salió tan impregnada de sensualidad que el otro solo pudo dar un leve suspiro en respuesta.

El menor sintió como, sin dejar de mirarle, su compañero lamió una última vez toda la extensión de su pene nuevamente despierto. Volvió a incorporarse, esta vez, poniéndose de pie, dejándole ver al chico lo excitado que también estaba el mayor. Desabrochó el molesto cinturón para sacarse los pantalones y liberar su igual de duro miembro. Todo a vista del británico albino. Dejando su ropa a un lado, se agachó ubicándose a horcajadas sobre a la pelvis del chico, cuidando de no tocar su herida, para luego tomar la frazada tras suyo tapándose hasta poco más arriba de su espalda y por ende también a su sonrojado cómplice. Se apoyó en sus brazos para no tocar el abdomen del herido, yendo directamente hasta el pálido cuello bajo suyo. Apartó con sus dientes el cuello de la camisa amarillenta y maloliente para besar la piel y pasar a sus labios anhelantes.

De pronto, y sin dejar de besarle, sintió una intromisión. El británico había introducido uno de sus dedos negros y grandes en el recto del hombre arriba suyo, lo que solo le sacó un pequeño quejido de incomodidad que acalló en un beso más profundo, moviendo sus labios y lenguas casi frenéticamente. Sin embargo no dolía, se había acostumbrado hace mucho, aquello solo había sido inercia.

El japonés le escuchó quejarse, dándose cuenta de inmediato, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo al estirar la mano hacia su ano, a pesar de que sea la mano izquierda (del brazo más largo), de todas formas implicaba un pequeño esfuerzo. Sin dejar de atrapar sus labios le tomó la muñeca sacando los dedos que habían estado haciendo un exquisito trabajo para el oriental dilatando su entrada, aunque de todas formas las paredes internas del recto hayan sido desgarradas ligeramente.

-No quiero que hagas nada –Ordenó de pronto el mayor en un susurro –No te muevas ¿Entiendes? –Dijo recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza en gesto de afirmación, para agarrar nuevamente la boca del otro en un salvaje beso.

Dejando la mano de la _Inocencia_ a un lado, dirigió la suya propia hasta el duro órgano del chico. Separó sus piernas aún más para facilitarle el trabajo y poder meter la cabeza palpitante del miembro ajeno en su ano. Alejándose un poco de los labios del otro, abrió ligeramente su boca para proferir un ronco gemido al sentir como entraba esa extensión de carne a medida que bajaba su trasero. Allen, quien veía y sentía extasiado las expresiones y movimientos de su compañero, no pudo evitar acompañar su gimoteo ante tal placer, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas moverse desenfrenadamente.

Bajó su trasero un poco más, ya no necesitando afirmar el pene, y cuando toco la pelvis del chico se quedó un momento, regulando su respiración, para luego subir evitando sacar el miembro completamente.

El calor corporal de ambos continuaba en un frenético ascenso, tiñendo de un bochornoso rojo las mejillas del moreno; la incomodidad de sentir el contraste del gélido viento, entrando por todas partes de la casa, pegándose a sus cuerpos sudorosos, no les suponía mayor problema. Con los movimientos, cada vez más acelerados de Kanda, bajando por el excitado pene de Allen, les hacía olvidar a ambos el tipo de lugar en el que se encontraban.

De pronto, ya no era solo el chico albino quien emitía entrecortados jadeos de placer. Si el mayor seguía besando a su muchacho, terminaría con menos oxígeno del que ahora intentaba adquirir con grandes bocanadas de aire, cada vez que bajaba pesadamente, encontrando por sí solo aquel punto que le daba maravillosos segundos de un mayor placer.

-K-Kandaa –Suspiró y jadeó su nombre, sintiendo como la saliva comenzaba a escapar de sus labios en un pequeño y frágil hilito. El aludido no había desviado su mirada del chico, no podía dejar de verle, su rostro todo sonrojado y lagrimitas queriendo brotar, era lo más excitante que podía ver. Sin pensarlo, aumentó la velocidad lo más que pudo, sintiendo el ardor en sus paredes internas, resbalando el falo del chico con los hilos de sangre. A pesar de su ahogo, quiso acercarse, lamiendo gustosamente la saliva del menor, besando y chupando el pálido cuello, intentando siempre, mantener la cordura. Claro, lo que quedaba de ella.

-m-mhh unn ¡mh! Ah ¡ahh! ¡Y-ya! ¡Kaanda! –Cada vez le escuchaba gemir más alto, más ronco o más agudo, no importaba cómo, el chico estaba teniendo placer y casi llegaría al culmen. Le encantaba eso. Ser el poseedor de todo el placer del chico, sería su mayor orgullo. Extraño, sí. Pero ya no podía negárselo. Le encantaba tenerlo para sí, ser de su propiedad y, obviamente, viceversa.

Sonrió ante sus extraños pensamientos, masajeando uno de los pezones rosaditos del adolescente, provocando escuchar su nombre entre jadeos más fuertes.

Al principio creyó que solo era por el sexo, le gustaba saberse un buen semental, pero después, al pasar, sufrir, y no comprender muchas circunstancias con aquel _Exorcista_ , ya no estaba tan claro. No lo preguntó en su momento, ni mucho menos lo declararía abiertamente, pero cuando comenzaron a cambiar de papeles, cuando comenzó recibir el pene del británico, follándolo de tantas maneras como se le ocurrieran, supo que había algo más. Es decir, debía, ciertamente, sentir algo por el enano como para dejar que cosas como estás le sucedieran al huraño y orgulloso japonés. ¿No?

Pero ya eran cosas sin importancia en este punto de la extraña relación que llevaban. De todas formas, el chico no le obligaría a admitir nada, no sacaba mucho de eso ya que su compañero no soltaría ni una pisca de lo que siente. Habían aprendido a llevarse como los infantiles hombres que eran y eso estaba bien para ellos.

El olor a semen se fundió con todos los demás del lugar, creando una atmósfera algo nauseabunda ¿y qué? Ellos no pensaban parar, no ahora.

El sudor comenzó a correr por las piernas del moreno y mojar la sucia camisa a su espalda, haciendo incómodo el contacto con la frazada. Quiso cambiar de posición, pero no supo cómo o a cuál. La herida del chico le limitaba bastante. Intentó incorporar su torso sin dejar de auto penetrarse, pero el otro, teniéndole agarrado de la coleta se lo impidió. Hizo algo más de fuerza luego de morderle el cuello blando y salado, logrando separarse apenas, ya que el menor quería seguir sujeto a él, bajándole el atado hasta la mitad del largo de su cabello, desordenándolo.

Le miró casi por el rabillo del ojo, viendo como el otro, sonrojado y desordenado, aun alzaba su mano derecha en busca de un acercamiento.

-Quiero más… –Le escuchó susurrar, cargado en deseo. Viendo sus ojos plata, creyó incluso, por un momento, que estaba totalmente absorto en su placer.

Casi en sentido de obediencia, Kanda, flexionó un poco más sus piernas, levantándolas y apoyándose, ya no en sus rodillas sino que solo con sus pies, comenzando a moverse nuevamente con penetraciones aún más profundas. Sin quererlo, a la primera, dejó escapar un vergonzoso gemido al sentir como la cabeza del pene le rasguñaba con más ferocidad su próstata.

A pesar de haber querido evitarlo, el menor se vino por tercera vez, al sentir como el trasero de su uke, no tan sumiso, le apretaba sofocantemente su miembro. Al segundo después, vio como el susodicho quitaba la mano izquierda de la _Inocencia_ de su propio fornido muslo, le había enterrado las uñas sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento –Susurró apenado.

-Da igual –Le restó importancia afirmándose nuevamente en el suelo, quiso continuar moviéndose, pero le faltaba el aire y sentía sus brazos temblar. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, pero el pene que aun yacía dentro suyo le interrumpió, abriéndolos nuevamente. – ¿Duro otra vez? ¿Tan pronto?

-Es que me aprietas rico –No supo si fue por lo dicho, o por la forma tan infantil y boba que lo dijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Quieres que me mueva?

-Sí

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí, vamos –Pidió impaciente.

-¿Así? –Preguntó a la vez que se movía hacia arriba, de la forma más lenta que pudo.

-mmmh –Se quejó con un puchero- Kaaanda -Exclamó, totalmente rojo, sin evitar que se le escapara un atisbo de molestia en aquel berrinche. El aludido ya casi lo veía patalear como un verdadero crio.

-Eres un enano ninfómana, Moyashi

-jeje –Rio, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento u ofensa.

Sorpresivamente, el mayor bajó de golpe hasta su pelvis, sintiendo como el calor le abrasaba nuevamente con fuerza, gimiendo acorde con las sensaciones que le provocaba tal presión en su órgano varonil. Abrió levemente su ojo derecho, luego de que el dolor en el abdomen y el placer en el resto de su cuerpo le obligaran a cerrarlos, viendo como el oriental fruncía el ceño, seguramente reprimiendo interjecciones de placer. Eso, sumado al lindo tinte carmesí en su rostro le provocaron al otro reír nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora… de qué… mierda te ríes, imbé… cil?

-Aun… Aun no puedes… evitar ser tan in… inflexible –Respondió sonriente para luego intentar adquirir más oxígeno.

-… Púdre… te –Dijo apenas, a la vez que volvía a subir con algo de torpeza.

-N-no gracias –Le enfrentó, sacándole la lengua. Kanda la vio, estaba sucia, blanca y de seguro aun con sabor a la comida que éste le había preparado hace unas horas, de todas formas, se vio tentado a probarla nuevamente.

-A-aaghh –No lo logró. Allen le había tomado de la cadera bajándole abruptamente, enterrándole su grueso pene hasta lo más profundo.

-¿Ves?... Así, dejándote llevar... se siente... mejor... ¿No? –Reprimiendo apenas el dolor causado por el esfuerzo, vio, satisfecho, el rostro sumiso del mayor.

-Ahh… ngh –Jadeó para recuperarse, viendo molesto, los vendajes del chico que comenzaban a teñirse levemente con sangre –Idiota… Después… no te quejes… del dolor…

-Coopera entonces… Bakkanda... –Le respondió, regalándole otra sonrisa.

Le miró, con el ceño fruncido nuevamente, pero le haría caso. Obviamente, él aun no llegaba siquiera a su primer orgasmo.

Los movimientos no eran rápidos, eran incluso torpes, pero mientras fueran profundos, para ambos era lo mejor que habían sentido. Era una posición extraña para el albino, aun no se volvía un experto en el tema de las relaciones sexuales, pero cualquiera en la que pudiera ver el rostro de su pareja, era la ideal. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho ese chico, su mal humor, los golpes que recibía de su parte, así como también los mimos que pocas veces lograba conseguir, de todas formas le gustaba y no solo eso, él sí era capaz de decir lo mucho que le quería, no a diario, pero se lo dejaba muy en claro cada vez que podía o que el otro le dejara.

No podía apartar sus ojos plata de ese rostro avergonzado, se veía muy bien así y deseó poder tener la oportunidad de tenerlo siempre de esa forma. Su boca entre abierta inhalaba y exhalaba tanto oxígeno como le fuera posible, sin poder hacer mucho ante la saliva que escurría hacia su camisa y más de alguna gota que caía a su entrepierna muy despierta. Algunas hebras de cabello oscuro se movían al ritmo que deliberadamente imponía el oriental, pisoteando su propio orgullo, escalando sobre él para llegar al máximo placer. La única ocasión en la que intentaba dejar a un lado al huraño, amargado, insolente, frío, orgulloso, hostil y muy irascible _Exorcista_.

De pronto, la diferencia entre los jadeos anteriores con los extraños gemidos que ahora emitía, le indicaron al más chico, que Kanda llegaría a su primer orgasmo. No había parado de moverse, pero ahora todo era menos profundo, y a medida que el asiático hundía sus uñas en el pecho del albino, éste se empeñó en acercarlo más. No tenía intención alguna de disminuir el ritmo porque el otro estuviera reprimiéndose. Quería más.

La sangre comenzó a brotar y los gemidos de Kanda, a tomar más volumen. Pero no detendría los fuertes movimientos de su pelvis, no ahora. Tomó nuevamente al mayor por la cadera, flexionando sus piernas y así tomar más impulso. El placer era tan exorbitante a esas alturas que el moreno ni siquiera hizo el empeño de reclamarle al otro de su imprudencia.

Con el entrecejo un tanto arrugado, cerró levemente los ojos ante el placer que las paredes internas le daban a su miembro al aprisionarlo con fuerza, viniéndose nuevamente. Mientras, el japonés sentía los leves espasmos venideros de su eyaculación, con la espalda aun arqueada ligeramente, abrió los ojos que había cerrado momentos antes, sintiendo como caían las solitarias lágrimas que al placer acompañaron. Miró hacia abajo, los vendajes, sucios otra vez, habían recibido casi toda su semilla. Tendría que lavarlos de nuevo, al no lograr impedir que se esparcieran por todo el lugar con su camisa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir como Allen salía de su recto, la caliente mezcla de semen e hilos de sangre le hicieron cosquillas al recorrer su trasero y muslos, cayendo al viejo colchón.

Los fuertes brazos del enano peliblanco, le sacaron de su trance pos eyaculatorio, jalándolo hacia sí, en un posesivo abrazo.

-Espera… -Susurró el moreno, queriendo alejarse del abdomen del chico.

-No importa –Le acercó más a sí mismo –No… puede dolerme más… de lo que… duele ahora… jeje –Rio tontamente –Pero valió la pena

Le sintió recuperar el aliento, incluso él mismo lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero a pesar de sentir que sus corazones saldrían por sus bocas, decidió ya no protestar. Cerró sus ojos, ubicándose a su lado, evitando tocar su herida, respondiéndole finalmente.

-Idiota…

-Abrázame –Le pidió melosamente, queriendo acurrucarse a él.

¿Para qué objetar? Ya había dejado su orgullo a un lado después de todo. Se acomodó mejor, dejando que el otro le apretujara. Pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de las del chico, aprisionándolas. Quiso hundir su rostro en el cuello de Allen, pero por la diferencia de altura, debió correrse hacia abajo, lo que aprovechó para arreglar la cobija de lana y cubrir a ambos con ella. Una vez arregló todo, terminó de ponerse cómodo, abrazándolo de cuenta nueva con su pierna y brazos. Luego de recuperarse, descansar un rato, podrían ir por otra ronda. ¿Qué mejor excusa que el frío de San Petersburgo?


End file.
